


Being In Jail And Having To Break Out

by MasonMinor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is on the surface by the way, Papyrus is portrayed differently, Randomness, papyrus is gay, random shit, what the fuck is this shit that I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonMinor/pseuds/MasonMinor
Summary: Papyrus is sent to jail and has to break out.





	Being In Jail And Having To Break Out

**Author's Note:**

> You ever make one of those stories and feel guilty after finishing them?

A very lovely Papyrus is thrusting in the living room sining, "Whisper Song" in a high opera voice. He suddenly trips over a tiger. 

The panicked animal squeaks, "Please help me! My epidermis is stuck in this carpet!"

Papyrus, being the gay skeleton that he is, grabs hold of it's pinky toe and yanks hard. It doesn't budge and Papyrus has to keep yanking it over and over. It looks really crunchy. Papyrus frees the animal awkwardly using his pelvis. 

Once free, the tiger runs out and says, "Thank you for saving me, moist and sexy skeleton!" 

"Your welcome!" Papyrus yells.

The two decide to celebrate, but the celebration ends when Papyrus accidentally drops a chair on the tiger, killing it instantly. 

"OH FUCKNUGGETS!" Papyrus swears.

Just then a ratchet cop comes by riding on a bandage and beats Papyrus down with a lamp. The cop arrests Papyrus saying, "You're under arrest for man slaughter, and I think I saw you skip on a chair earlier."

A flashback pops up in Papyrus's mind and he remembers that he was skipping on a chair yelling "Nyeh heh heh, bitch!"

The cop dances over Papyrus's body yelling, "PIKACHUUUUUUU!!!!!"

\--------------------------------------------

Papyrus wakes up a jail cell covered in corn. He looks over and sees his horny cellmate. 

 

His cellmate shakes his eyebrow and talks in an Irish accent, "Top of the morning laddie! My name is Jacksepticeye! I'm in here for drunk driving, what about you!"

Not wanting any accusation or embarrassment, Papyrus lies and says, "I was caught doing indecent exposure with a goat lady's microwave!" 

Papyrus looks over and sees another cellmate, Hayley Williams get shanked with a poopy phone.

As Hayley is about to die, she says, "That's just something ugly people say." Hayley dies from her shank wounds.

Papyrus freaks out yelling, "I can't die here, I haven't had the chance to ride a unicorn in space while eating a lollipop!"

Papyrus tries to bend the bars with his corny uvula, but since he doesn't have one, it doesn't work.

Papyrus breaks down, crying and hopping around like a Froggit. When all hope seemed to be lost, the cop from before showed up and says, "Hey baby, if you want out it's going to cost you."

Papyrus is on his knees and says, "I'll do anything, I'm so cute! Nyeh, heh, heh!"

The cop smiles and says, "Okay, I'll let you go if you squish my toothbrush!" 

Papyrus gayly agrees and does his task. After a few hours, Papyrus successfully squishes the toothbrush. This surprises the cop, as he says, "Wow, nobody has ever been able to squish my toothbrush before, you got mad skills, you sexy skeleton!"

Papyrus is pleased with the comment. The cop then tells Papyrus that he will be released tomorrow.

The next day, Papyrus is out of prison and back to pogo sticking into a pool and eating a banana. 

"Wow," Papyrus says, "What an erect adventure! Nyeh heh heh!"

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously, thank you. I love writing random shit involving Undertale characters. Please don't take it seriously.


End file.
